


Love

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [279]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sastiel love making. Bottom Sam full of sweet words Cas says to Sam little whimpers from Sam. Just sweet love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Cas rocked into Sam, kissing against Sam’s neck and shoulders, hands gliding down the hunter’s body, feeling the muscles underneath.

“My gorgeous hunter.” Cas murmured softly. “Always so beautiful. Always so bright.”

“C-Cas…” Sam whimpered softly, his body lit with pleasure and bliss.

“So wonderful.” Cas murmured again. He moved his head, watching Sam’s face as he spoke and thrust. “So strong.”

“Cas….” Soft needy noises escaped Sam’s lips, and Cas pressed kiss after kiss on them.

“Always so intelligent. Sam, you’re so amazing.” Cas said against Sam’s lips, before kissing the Winchester again.

Sam’s hands wrapped around Cas’ body, holding onto the angel.

“One of the brightest and more loving souls I have seen in my entire life.” Cas whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam whimpered again, eyes shutting and rocked back on Cas, head burying in Cas’ shoulder.

Cas kissed Sam’s neck again, and hummed content.

“I love you so much, Sam. I could never have asked for a more lovely being to have in my life.”

“Love you too Cas.” Sam whispered.

“I love you so much, my precious hunter. My wonderful lover. My friend.” Cas said.

When Sam came, Cas’ love and his words were still filling Sam, ringing around in his ears and deep down in his soul.


End file.
